


The Strength Of Peter Parker

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker can lift, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Petre Parker is Strong, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Surprised Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Avengers, Worried Tony Stark, surprised tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter thought he was being helpful by carrying the boxes that DUME had been trying to pull, with no luck. He hadn’t expected the heartfelt conversation that followed.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 83
Kudos: 2644
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics





	The Strength Of Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I know I start with this every time but thank you so much for all the love you are giving this series! I can't thank you enough for all the support you have given me! 
> 
> This prompt comes from Wordsmyth on Ao3- I’d love to see a story where they need something heavy moved immediately and it’s more than Steve can move and too delicate for Hulk and then Spider-Man just comes in like “ope, I got it!” And then just lifts whatever up like it’s just a handful of grapes. Cause they forgot just how absurdly strong Peter is.
> 
> And from Julie C. on Ao3 - The Avengers actually forget just how strong Peter is and are shocked that he can lift a building (like in Homecoming). Maybe one of them get trapped under one during or after a mission -maybe Steve or Tony (or your choice)- and Peter is not willing to let them stay that way alone because of how he was alone when he was stuck.
> 
> I hope enjoy and I apologise for any mistakes!

“Wow, Stark really went all out huh?” May Parker commented from the front seat of their car, peering out the windscreen as they took in the massive building before them.

“Yep,” Peter bobbed his head. Every time he came to the compound he always left in awe at the amazing building and still couldn’t believe that he was allowed to be there.

“Alright sweetheart,” May turned in her seat to face Peter. “You got everything? Got your suit?”

“Yep,” Peter patted his backpack hugging it to his chest. “Thanks for dropping me off, Aunt May.”

“You’re welcome,” May said and her gaze flicked over his shoulder, face turning into a frown. “Is that your little robot friend?”

Peter turned over his shoulder, eyes widening. “DUME! What’s he doing outside?”

“Looks like he’s trying to move those boxes,” May mused behind him and he could hear the amusement in her voice. “and struggling. Poor little guy.”

“I should go help him,” Peter turned back around, leaned over the console and kissed his Aunts cheek. “Bye Aunt May! See you Sunday!”

“Bye!” May called out to him as he stumbled out of the car. “Have a fun weekend!”

Peter returned May’s enthusiastic wave as she drove off, their old car rumbling down the road until she was out of sight. He shouldered his backpack and bounded over to DUME who looked small compared to the stack of boxes he was trying to pull.

“Hey DUME!” Peter greeted.

DUME whirled around, claw spinning widely with series of beeps and chirps that was obviously excitement and the happiest greeting that Peter had received all week.

“I missed you too,” Peter beamed. “What are you doing out here?”

DUME turned back to the boxes, claw pinching the strap once more and giving it a tug. The boxes didn’t move, too heavy for the robot. There were three boxes stacked on top of one another, all bound together with a thick, industrial-looking strap. ‘HEAVY MATERIAL. DO NOT LIFT’ was stamped on the edge of the boxes in black lettering.

“Are you trying to get these inside?” Peter asked, eyeing the boxes thoughtfully.

DUME let out a sad little chirp.

“How about I carry them for you, and you lead me to where they need to go?” Peter suggested.

DUME let out a trill, dropping the strap and wheeling away.

“Hold on! Wait up,” Peter cried, hurrying to the boxes. He bended his knees, wrapping his arms around the boxes and lifted. He adjusted them in his arms, fingers sticking to the box and hummed thoughtfully.

“DUME! You need to grab the end of the strap again. I can’t see where I’m walking,” Peter called out.

He heard DUME wheeling back and then there was a tug on the boxes and Peter started walking, letting DUME lead the way. It was slow going, DUME moving slowly, but Peter trusted that the robot wouldn’t lead him into any walls.

  
“Hello Peter,” FRIDAY’s voice suddenly came to alive and Peter nearly jumped at the voice, not realising they had moved inside.

  
“Hey FRIDAY,” Peter grinned behind the boxes. “How are you?”

“I’m good thank you, Peter. What are you doing with those boxes?” FRIDAY asked.

“I found DUME outside with them,” Peter explained, still walking forward, not entirely sure where he was going. “He was trying to move them. Do you know where they are supposed to go?”

“I believe they are for the training gym,” FRIDAY said.

“Cool! I hope it’s something awesome! So, is that where DUME is leading me?” Peter asked.

“I believe so, yes,” FRIDAY said. “Boss is already there with the rest of the team. Would you like me to alert him that you are here?”

“Sure,” Peter hummed. “Tell him I’m on my way.”

Peter continued to follow DUME through the compound, excited to see his Mentor. With school, patrols and Tony busy with SI work, they hadn’t been able to see each other during the week and Peter had missed his mentor. He had gotten used to spending time with the billionaire during the week and it surprised (and it scared him a little) how much Tony was beginning to mean to him.

Peter was aware that he had some abandonment issues; what with his parents dying at an age that he still remembered them and Ben dying right in front of him. Despite that fact Tony knew about him being Spider-Man before May had (and the resulting lecture Tony had received had been both glorious and terrifying) she had encouraged their relationship, saying that Peter needed a good male role model in his life. Since May had to work most of the weekend and had agreed that Peter could spend the weekend at the compound, a knowing smile on her face.

Peter could hear voices and realised that he must be getting closer to the training gym. They grew louder and louder until he was sure that he was in the same room as them.

“Hey Mr. Stark!” Peter greeted from behind the boxes, still not able to see them yet.

“Hey kid, you get here – what the hell are you doing?” Tony voice suddenly went sharp.

“I found DUME outside with these boxes,” Peter explained. “He was trying to move them, so I said I’d carry them for him. FRIDAY said you wanted them here?”

“Kid, what the – _put them down_ ,” Tony voice was frantic with panic and Peter frowned.

“Oh, was I not supposed to touch these?” Peter asked, suddenly nervous “’coz you really should have put some kind of sign on it. And DUME couldn’t move them on his own! Did you know he was out there by himself?”

“Just put them down!” Tony yelped.

“Where?” Peter frowned.

“Just, drop them. Where you are,” Tony said.

Peter did as he asked, bending at the knees and placing them on the ground. Content that they wouldn’t fall, Peter stepped around the boxes and paused as he found all eyes on him, a mixture of expressions on their faces.

Tony was the closet to him, face a mixture of horror and panic that had Peter eyeing the boxes warily.

“They’re not going to explode, right?” Peter asked.

“What, no,” Tony shook his head, striding to Peter and immediately grabbing his arms in a gentle grip. “Shit, kid, are you okay? Is your back okay?”

“My back?” Peter frowned. “Yeah, it’s fine. Why? Did you get an alert from Karen? Because I swear Mr. Stark it was only a little fall and I was _fine,_ and I got back up and really it didn’t hurt _that_ much and there was only a little bruise, but it healed up by the next day!”

“Wait – you fell?” Tony lifted his gaze to Peter’s with a frown.

Peter blinked. “No?”

“Yeah, we’ll come back to that later,” Tony huffed. “What the hell were you thinking trying to carry those boxes?”

“They were in the driveway,” Peter said. “DUME was struggling.”

Tony looked to DUME. “You were supposed to watch them while we figured out a way to move them.”

DUME let out a trill.

“Oh, it’s all good,” Peter tried to assure Tony. “I mean, it really wasn’t that heavy.”

“Did he just say they weren’t that heavy?” Sam asked from a few feet away where they Avengers were still staring at him.

“What is this kid?” Clint muttered. “Seriously?”

“You didn’t hurt yourself,” Steve asked, stepping forward with his gaze flicking between the boxes and Peter.

“No,” Peter said slowly. “Why?”

“Because that’s five tons worth of weight you just lifted,” Steve said.

“Cap can’t even lift that,” Tony added.

“Really?” Peter perked up, his smile turning to a full out grin when Tony rolled his eyes.

“Of course, you’d be excited about that,” Tony muttered.

“Come on Mr. Stark,” Peter laughed. “You can’t be that surprised I can lift that much. You’ve seen the video of me catching that car mid-air. It was the first thing you showed me when we met.”

Tony blinked, mouth dropping open a little. “I forgot about that.”

“This was nothing,” Peter waved at the boxes. “Nothing compared to that building that was dropped on me.”

Peter knew immediately that he had made a mistake when he saw Tony freeze and the rest of the Avengers were staring at him wide again.

“What did you just say?” Tony stepped closer as Peter took a step back.

“Nothing,” Peter lied. “What’s that DUME? You need me to take you back to the lab?”

DUME spun his claw and trilled.

“You stay right there,” Tony snapped, pointing a finger at DUME and the robot stilled. Then he pointed a finger as Peter. “Explain. Now.”

Peter wrung his hands together, eyes flicking to the Avengers for some sort of support, but they were all waiting for him to explain. Peter licked his lips, looking back to Tony who was watching him expectantly.

“It was a figure of speech?” Peter tried.

“Nuh huh,” Tony snapped. “What do you mean a building fell on you? When did this happen?”

Peter bit his lip and really wished that he had kept his mouth shut. This was not how he had wanted his day to go. He hadn’t told Tony what had happened because he knew that it would upset Tony and Peter didn’t want that.

“It was ages ago,” Peter started to ramble. “And I’m fine, really, and it was so long ago that it doesn’t even matter anymore –“

“Peter,” Tony interrupted, expression holding the little patience he had left.

“I – I don’t want to tell you,” Peter whined quietly. “You’ll be mad and blame yourself and it wasn’t your fault!”

Peter watched as Tony took a deep breath, face relaxing in a way that Peter was sure he was forcing himself to calm down. It did nothing to help Peter’s anxiety and he looked to DUME helplessly, but the robot merely cooed back him. When Peter looked back at Tony, the billionaire was already looking at him.

“I promise I won’t get mad,” Tony said, voice a lot calmer than it had been.

“And your promise not to blame yourself?” Peter asked.

  
Tony hesitated before giving a single nod.

Peter wrung his hands together, licking his lips again. “Okay. Okay, so umm, when I was fighting The Vulture, before I crashed your plane -”

“He crashed your plane?” Bruce interrupted.

“Shh,” Tony hissed over his shoulder. He looked back to Peter. “Go ahead.”

“Right, okay, so, like, I totally tracked him to a warehouse first because he dropped me and Liz of at Homecoming and I knew that he knew that I was Spider-Man and so I left my phone in the car and got Ned to track it so that I could find him,” Peter rambled. “And I did find him, at the abandoned warehouse place and I totally thought I had him, you know, but, uh, turns out he kind of had me?”

“It was a trap,” Tony’s expression was eerily calm which made Peter ever more nervous.

Peter bobbed his head. “I guess he didn’t think I would give up and uh, so he used his wings to, to umm, totakeoutthesupportbeams.”

Tony blinked, a small crease appearing between his brows. “Did you say he took out the support beams?”

Peter nodded hesitantly. “Yes. And umm the building fell on me.”

Tony sucked in a sharp breath.

“I was only trapped for a little bit and it was really scary, but I remembered you said! I’m Spider-Man and so I lifted it,” Peter rushed out.

“You lifted a building off you,” Steve repeated, eyes wide as he stared at Peter. “By yourself.”

“I kind of had to,” Peter mumbled. “But I’m fine, Mr. Stark I swear!”

Tony took another step forward and Peter suddenly found himself being pulled into a tight hug.

Peter hesitated for a second before relaxing into Tony’s embrace and hugging him back gently.

“I’m so sorry kid,” Tony mumbled against his ear.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Peter mumbled into Tony’s neck. “And you promised you wouldn’t blame yourself.”

Tony sighed heavily, hugging Peter tighter. “I’m really proud of you, kiddo. So proud.”

Peter’s throat tightened and he buried his face into Tony’s chest at the sudden emotions that were rushing through him. Tears pricked at his eyes as Tony’s fingers slid into his curls, nails gently scratching his scalp. They stayed like that; Peter vaguely aware of the Avengers talking quietly as they moved away to give them some privacy.

To Peter’s embarrassment he let out a small whine as Tony pulled back. The billionaire didn’t go far though, keeping his hands on Peter’s shoulders and giving them a squeeze.

“I’m really sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me,” Tony said. “I know I promised you I wouldn’t blame myself but that one was on me kid.”

Peter shook his head. “No, you did the right thing. I needed you to take the suit from me because you were right. I had to learn that me and Spider-Man aren’t separate. We’re the same person.”

“I want you to know,” Tony said seriously. “That you can call me whenever you need me and I’ll be there. I promise.”

“I know you will,” Peter smiled. “Thank you.”

Tony gave his shoulder another squeeze, before sliding his arm around so he was now tucked under Tony’s arm. “Come on, let get you something to eat.”

“What about the others?” Peter asked as Tony led him out of the gym.

“Eh, we were figuring out how to get the boxes inside, but you already did that for us,” Tony dismissed. “Besides, I haven’t seen you all week and we have some major lab time to make up.”

Peter grinned and bounced under Tony’s arm. “Come on DUME!”

DUME let out a little trill and hurried to follow them out of the gym.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked as they headed to the kitchen.

“Yeah kid?”

“Do you think Captain America is jealous I can lift more than him?”

Tony laughed, ruffling Peter’s hair. “Absolutely kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
